


House of Characters

by TheOnlyDragon24



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aum has good taste, Characters are aware of the writer, Is it good? I can't tell, Me throwing my characters into situations/games/other stories, More fandoms coming, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, The Void, first chapter is just basically worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyDragon24/pseuds/TheOnlyDragon24
Summary: The House of Characters is quite an interesting place.What adventures will happen here?
Kudos: 1





	House of Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is basically my doing whatever I want with characters from other fics I have.
> 
> If you hate it, that's fine, because you can simply click off.
> 
> ANYWAYBYELOVEYOUALLLLLLLLL <3

Aum was floating in black. Looking around, they saw just blackness for miles and miles. Nothing in sight but nothing.

Wiggling their arms to set themself upright, Aum felt their feet touch the ground. It was covered in a thin layer of water, just as black as the rest of this place.

Finally looking at themself, Aum saw that they weren't wearing the clothes that they had gone to the skellies' dinner. Instead, they were in a mint-green dress-like thing that went down to their knees. It did have pockets, though, and they had a binder on, thankfully. When they reached into their pockets, Aum found a baby-blue envelope, a mini plastic water bottle, a small box that rattled when Aum shook it, and a bottle with some sort of light pink pills.

Wondering what was in the box, Aum opened it up. It was a classic giftbox style, with a lid that lifted off easily. Aum's eyes glowed when they saw that there was bottles of beads, needles, thread, and a little book that showed beading patterns when they opened it.

The envelope was the next thing they opened. In it, there was a letter.

_Dear Aum,_

_Hello! I'll bet you're wondering where you are. Currently, I do not have a name for this place you're in, but for now, let's call it 'the Void'. We can come up with a better, more original name later._

_But anyways, you're probably super duper confused. I have taken you here because you, my dear Aum, are what we Writers call a 'Character'. I'll explain that later! But, there is a house in here, and you have to go there, trust me, it will all make sense in time!_

_Now, about your belongings: First, you do not and will not have anything except what I give you or anything you take from an outside source. Currently, you have this letter (hi!), water because every living thing needs it, a box with some activities to pass the time if you want to take a break before you reach the house, and a bottle of pills. The pills can have multiple different effects, but you will only receive the one that you need the most at the time you take it_. _Only take one, though. Be warned, they do not fix hunger, so they won't substitute for food. Oh, and also you have a phone! You just need to set it up like a normal phone, and then it'll be good to go! Also, you can't contact anyone from your original world with it...yet._

_Also, you have basic clothes. I wanted you to choose your clothes, so I gave you something simple so that you could change it. Just think really hard about the clothes you want, and you'll have them! Also, this feature will only work until you get to the house._

_If you'd like anything else explained, I'll do it at the house!_

_See you later,_

_Your Writer <3_

Aum's head hurt. Nothing made sense.

But first, their clothes. The letter had said they could change them at will, so that was nice. Mentally flipping through options, Aum decided on the top first. It was a silky, long sleeved cream shirt with a collar, and the sleeves flared out and then tapered back at the wrists, making bell sleeves. For pants, they imagined dark teal pants, comfortable and stretchy, that flared out at the bottom. Shoes were hard. It was easy to imagine sneakers, but Aum felt that something nicer would be, well, nice. Eventually, Aum settled on soft black leather boots that went to their mid-thigh. White fluff adorned the top, dipping down on the outside of the shoes to make a line of fluff down to Aum's ankle. There was also a slight heel on the boots.

It still felt like there was something missing, though, so Aum added a dark teal vest, like a tux, that had a skirt-like piece of fabric on the bottom. Better.

Now, there was the matter of the phone. Reaching into the pocket on their new pants, Aum pulled out a phone with a teal case. It would probably be useful, so they took a few minutes to set it up, and looked through the apps. Strangely, there was only one app. The App Store.

Not wanting to fiddle around with the odd phone yet, Aum shut it off, slipping it into their pocket again as they peered around for the house the letter mentioned. Not seeing it, they chose a direction and started walking, hoping that this 'Writer' person would help out and reposition the house.

Turns out, either the Writer _did_ move it, or Aum got lucky, because after only a few hours (or was it years? or minutes? time was wonky here.), they saw something in the distance. Once Aum got closer, they saw that it was a blurry blob, constantly shifting and wobbling. Looking closer, Aum spotted another envelope on the ground, this time light mint green, about twenty feet in front of the blob.

_Dear Aum,_

_It's me again! I spent a long time (actually about two minutes, but shhh) trying to decide what the house would look like, but then came up with a brilliant idea. What if I let you choose how it looked? (Also I'm kind of lazy; deal with it.)_

_The house works the same way as your clothes. You just think really hard about it, and it'll happen! You can add furniture inside, too! To lock in your choices, simply come back outside and touch the rectangle that will be floating in the air. Just in case you get confused (I don't see how, as there will only be one floating rectangle), it'll say 'DONE'. Also, I can always add in new things later, but I won't remove anything unless I decide that it's not suitable, such as a torture chamber or a sex room. Feel free to put in anything, though!_

_Talk soon,_

_Your Writer <3_

Well! Honestly, the Void was really nice. Nice clothes, customizable houses...in all, it was pretty sick.

Immediately getting to work, Aum decided they wanted a cutesy house. Even if it became bigger in the future, Aum was hoping the Writer could make it still cute. The outside walls would be a medium shade wood, and the windows would be framed in teal, with a front door the same color. Instantly, the blob snapped into those guidelines, shifting between houses that fit that description. For the shape, Aum turned over the new letter, searching around for something to draw with. Writing appeared at the top of the sheet of paper, saying:

_Check your left pocket ;)_

When Aum did, they found a nice mechanical pencil. Smiling, they sat down on the ground and sketched out the basic two-story shape, indicating room divides, windows, and doors. Again, the house snapped into shape, finally stopping its shifting. The surroundings felt bland, though, so Aum added in a nice green lawn, with a rock path up to a porch with a nice teal porch swing, decorated with yellow and white pillows. Yet...it was still not good enough. As a final touch, they added in beautiful flowers along the path and along the walls of the house in every color imaginable. Perfect!

Now for the inside. The front door opened up to a hallway, which had three doorways leading off it, but that could wait for later. Quickly replacing the bland white walls with a pale mint bordered with a dark green-blue strip at the bottom, Aum set a nice shoe rack right next to the door, and a green-blue plush carpet also made its way onto the floor. The dull lightbulb in the ceiling was swept away, fairy lights lining the hall in its place. As a last touch, Aum hung a few plants from the ceiling, flowered vines trailing down from the blue pots.

The room to the left of the entrance hall was just as bland, so Aum quickly set to fixing that. The walls were again decorated with the same colors, and the same fairy lights were strung up in a way that made it seem magical and safe. A beautiful turquoise couch was put against the wall facing the front yard, and yellow and white pillows were scattered charmingly across the soft cushions. Yellow mesh curtains were hung on golden rods on the windows. There was a coffee table in front of the couch, made of a woven wicker-like material, set with glass on top. The side tables were the same style, sporting lamps shaped like a flower, with the flower 'head' clear with the lights inside, and the 'stem' made of some golden-colored material. A TV was set opposite the couch, on a TV stand with a bunch of cabinets and shelves. A few of the shelves got filled with mini-plant pots with tiny cacti. On the wall across from the door, Aum put white hexagonal shelves in a random arrangement of a small section of a honeycomb pattern, filling about half of them with plants, including groupings of mini cacti, little flowerpots with pretty, delicate-looking flowers, and one single cyan flower, which was glowing. To top it off, Aum made the floor a soft, fluffy carpet colored in swirls of pale and dark yellow, blue, and teal.

Next was the room to the right. Deciding that this room should have a door instead of just a doorway, it was quickly replaced with a nice door in the same color of the wood on the outside of the house. Inside, Aum placed a small table in the center of the room, on top of an intricately patterned red, gold, and royal purple carpet, with gold tassels. The table was surrounded with stools with plush maroon cushions. The walls were turned maroon, with a near-black strip of purple at the bottom, just like the other rooms, except in reds and purples. Along the walls, Aum put empty bookshelves. In one corner, they put a plush purple rug that you practically sunk into, and put a few beanbag chairs of various shades of red, maroon, burgundy, and purple. Scattered on the carpet around the beanbags were dark teal pillows, soft golden colored blankets, and even a plush toy or two. Happy with the 'chill room', Aum went to the last doorway, which lead to the soon-to-be kitchen/dining room, also containing the stairs to the upper level.

The walls were done in the same teal-with-dark-strip style, and the floor was made into wood planks. A mint fridge was tucked into the corner closest to the living room. Wooden cabinets with white counters were put on the same wall as the fridge, turning and running along the back wall for about a third of the way. Aum set a similarly styled island in the middle, then replaced some of the cabinets with a stove and a sink. They also put cabinets above the counters. For the dining room, Aum chose an oblong table, tucking in chairs with teal cushioning. A blue rug was put beneath the table. Again, Aum put fairy lights as lighting, and put flowers on the table and on the windowsill in the kitchen. The back porch was done up to include some lounging chairs and a grill.

While climbing the stairs, Aum also changed the railings to have vines curling around the poles. At the top, there was a door immediately to the right, and then a small hallway with two doors; one to the left, and one straight ahead. Going into the door on the left, Aum got to work on the bathroom. The walls were the same color as most of the rest of the rooms, and the floor was tile; mostly white, but with some small black tiles mixed in. They put in a large sink of similar style to the kitchen counters, placing a mirror with a white frame above it, which doubled as a door to a cabinet. There was a golden colored shelf above the toilet, and there was a towel rack on the wall across from it, with a navy blue towel hanging on it. Finally, Aum put in a huge tub, the size of a small hot tub. A regular light was used for lighting this time.

Going into the room across from the bathroom, Aum claimed it as their bedroom. It even had double doors to a nice balcony, which was quickly changed to include curling vines and blooming flowers. Going back inside, Aum decided they wanted a more grand room. The walls were changed to a fade of teal, purple, yellow, white, and little bits of burgundy. The floor became a forest of dark teal fluff, and more fairy lights were strung up around the room. Aum placed a four poster bed in the middle of the left wall. The hangings were mesh that faded from dark teal at the top to nearly white teal at the bottom. The mattress had a teal comforter with cream trimmings, and the pillows were yellow and white again. (I got lazy here...so just imagine the rest of the room.)

After decorating the rest of their bedroom, Aum peeked into the room at the end of the hallway. They didn't know what to do with it, but also didn't want to get rid of it just in case they wanted to use it in the future. So they kept it.

Running back outside, Aum looked the house up and down, before deciding it was good for now. Turning to the neon orange 'DONE' button to their left, they tapped it gently before going back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...did you like it?
> 
> Did you like it?
> 
> Did You Like It?
> 
> PLEASE TELL ME YOU LIKED IT


End file.
